


A Typical Evening with the Lupin-Snapes

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestication, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-War, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Evening with the Lupin-Snapes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SpinnersEnd. A bit of domestic fluff.

"What's this?"

Remus looked up from his reading to see his just apparated lover staring at the single flower in a plain looking vase on the living room table.

He looked at Severus and smiled as he shook his head. "Welcome home, Severus. You're back early." He stood up and greeted Severus with a kiss. "Dinner's almost ready."

Severus properly distracted, Remus went to ready the food. Moments later, Severus followed and asked again.

Remus chuckled. "I just wanted to brighten Spinner's End a bit. Honestly Severus, haven't you seen a daisy before?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "In Gryffindor colors?"


End file.
